Mega Man (Character)
Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), created by Keiji Inafune and nicknamed "The Blue Bomber" by fans, is a robotic character in the Classic Mega Man series. In Japan, he has replaced Captain Commando as the official mascot of Capcom and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. His sometime allies include Proto Man, Bass and Duo. Eddie, the "flip-top" robot, is ususally sent to help Mega Man by providing him with recovery items during battle. Animal robots, such as Rush, Beat and Tango, aid him as well. Mega Man's "sister" Roll has even become a popular character, too. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Changes Mega Man has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The Mega Buster, for instance, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. The slide was introduced in Mega Man 3. In Mega Man 6, he gained from Rush the abilities to hover for a short time and a short-range attack that knocked back weaker foes and broke blocks. These two skills were fused together in his "Super Mega Man" form featured in Mega Man 7. Over the span of his career, most of these abilities were necessary in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by game programmers. In the game Mega Man Battle & Chase, Mega Man's vehicle is called the Rush Roadstar. Other Appearances Mega Man has made appearances in several games outside of his original series. He appears as a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2 fighting games alongside other prominent characters such as Ryu, Strider Hiryu, and Captain Commando. He has also been featured in the 3D shooter Cannon Spike and the card game simulators SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash and Card Fighter 2: Expand Edition. Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include Capcom World 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Mighty Final Fight, Power Stone 2, Boktai, Boktai 2, Lunar Knights and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. See Also: * Mega Man X * MegaMan Trigger * MegaMan.EXE * Geo Gallery Image:MMMegaMan.png|Mega Man by Keiji Inafune Image:MM2MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 2'' Image:MegaManSlide.png|The Slide in Mega Man 3 Image:MM3MegaMan&Rush.png|''Mega Man'' and Rush Image:WilysRevengeMM.png|Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Image:MMIIMegaMan.png|Mega Man II Image:MM4MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 4'' Image:EddieMegaMan&Rush.png|With Eddie and Rush Image:MMIIIMegaMan.png|Mega Man III Image:MM5Wily&MM.png|With Dr. Wily in Mega Man 5 Image:MMVMegaArm.png|The Mega Arm in Mega Man V Image:JetMegaMan.png|''Jet'' Form in Mega Man 6 Image:PowerMegaMan.png|''Power'' Form in Mega Man 6 Image:MMMegaMan&Beat.png|''Beat'' and Mega Man Image:MM7MegaMan.png|''Mega Man 7'' Image:SuperMegaMan.png|''Super'' Form in Mega Man 7 Image:DrLight&MegaMan.png|''Dr. Light'' and Mega Man Image:MMPowerGroup.png|With Proto Man and Bass Image:MMTPBMegaMan.png|Mega Man: The Power Battle Image:MM8MegaMan.png|Mega Man 8 Image:MMB&CMegaMan.png|''Mega Man'' in his Rush Roadstar in Mega Man Battle & Chase Image:MarCapMegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Image:CannonSpikeMegaMan.png|''Cannon Spike'' Image:MarCap2MegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2MegaManB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:MMUpMM.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' Image:MM9MegaMan.png|Mega Man 9 Image:MarCap2MegaManUDON.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by UDON Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters